A Birthday Wish For Timothy
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When Timothy O'Toole makes a wish to travel to another dimension for his birthday, what will happen next, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Birthday Wishes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation, I also don't own Smurfs, Smurfs is a copyright of Peyo, Hanna Barbera, and Sony Pictures Animation.**

 **Birthday Wishes**

 **On the evening of April 8th, 1867, everyone was watching Sofia blow out the fourteen birthday candles on the tall one hundred layer strawberry birthday cake that Chef Andre made for her.**

 **Everyone:** _ **Happy birthday to you**_ **;**

 _ **Happy birthday to you**_ **;**

 _ **Happy birthday dear Sofia**_ **;**

 _ **Happy birthday to you**_ **.**

 **"Make a wish, Sof." James encouraged.**

 **"I wish... for Timothy to have a birthday as wonderful as this in eight days from now." Sofia said, blowing out her candles.**

 **Everyone gasped in surprise, Timothy was delighted.**

 **"Sofia! Why would you waste your birthday wish on Timothy?" Amber asked.**

 **"Amber!" James scolded sharply.**

 **"It's all right, James," Sofia said. "Amber, it's okay, Timothy is just a** _ **friend**_ **."**

 **"Thanks, Sofia!" Timothy exclaimed.**

 **Timothy hugged Sofia gratefully.**

 **Eight days later, on the evening of April 16th, everyone was watching Timothy blow out the seven birthday candles on the one layer vanilla birthday cake that Chef Andre made for him.**

 **Everyone:** _ **Happy birthday to you**_ **;**

 _ **Happy birthday to you**_ **;**

 _ **Happy birthday dear Timothy**_ **;**

 _ **Happy birthday to you**_ **.**

 **James wanted to take a big bite of birthday cake.**

 **"No, not yet, James." Roland said.**

 **"Ooh, make a wish and blow the candles, Timothy." Samantha encouraged.**

 **"I wish... to travel to another dimension... and to make friends with someone who is a lot like me." Timothy said, blowing out his candles.**

 **Everyone gasped in surprise, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice were all shocked.**

 **"The boy is becoming more like you every day, Gwen." Chef Andre said.**

 **Violet stepped forward and put her right hand on Timothy's left shoulder.**

 **"I'm sure if that is what you want, and if you believe enough, it just may happen someday." Violet said to Timothy.**

 **"Do you really think so?" Timothy asked Violet.**

 **"I know so." Violet answered Timothy.**

 **Suddenly, Chef Andre could see Timothy stretching and yawning.**

 **"Grandpa, I think Timothy is ready for bed." Amy said.**

 **"I think you're right." Chef Andre said to Amy in agreement.**

 **Timothy yawned again.**

 **"Violet," Roland requested. "would you take Timothy to his bedroom?"**

 **"Yes, of course, King Roland." Violet said.**

 **Violet took Timothy by the hand.**

 **Over in a different dimension that very same night, a tiny creature called a smurf named Dreamy looked out the window of his mushroom hut.**

 **"Oh, wow," Dreamy sighed. "something miraculous is about to smurf, I can feel it!"**

 **Dreamy then sighed and went to his dresser to change for bedtime.**

 **Back in Enchancia, Violet came back downstairs.**

 **"Is Timmy asleep, Violet?" Amy asked.**

 **"Yes he is, Miss Amy," Violet answered. "so, I had better act fast and send us all to another dimension."**


	2. Discovery By Smurfette And Dreamy

**Discovery By Smurfette And Dreamy**

 **Violet, Dorrie, and Candice all got to work on sending everyone to a new dimension.**

 **The very next morning, Timothy awoke in a strange forest.**

 **"Grandpapa! Mama! Papa! Amy! Everyone," Timothy called out, starting to sob uncontrollably. "where are you?"**

 **From overhead in the sky, Smurfette and Dreamy were riding on the back of Feathers, their crane friend.**

 **When they heard the sound of crying coming from below them.**

 **"Do you think Weepy Smurf is lost again, Smurfette?" Dreamy asked.**

 **"I don't think so, Dreamy," Smurfette answered. "but let's go and check it out anyway."**

 **Feathers landed over by the smurfberry bushes as Dreamy and Smurfette got off of the crane's back.**

 **Smurfette and Dreamy hid behind one of the smurfberry bushes.**

 **"Grandpapa! Mama! Papa! Amy! Everyone," Timothy called out, sobbing uncontrollably. "where are you?"**

 **Dreamy peeked out from the hiding place he shared with Smurfette.**

 **"What is it?" Smurfette asked Dreamy in a whisper.**

 **"It's a child, Smurfette! A little boy," Dreamy exclaimed. "I'm going to go see if there is anything I can do to help."**

 **"Wait just a minute, Dreamy," Smurfette called. "I'm coming with you!"**

 **Smurfette followed Dreamy out of hiding.**

 **"Don't cry anymore... you have nothing to be afraid of." Dreamy said gently to Timothy.**

 **Timothy dried his eyes, "Who are you? Are you elves?" he asked Smurfette and Dreamy.**

 **"We're not elves, we're smurfs," Smurfette told Timothy. "my name is Smurfette."**

 **"And my name is Dreamy," Dreamy said to Timothy. "who are you?"**

 **"My names is Timothy Henry West Baker O'Toole." Timothy answered Dreamy and Smurfette.**

 **"Well then, Timothy Henry West Baker O'Toole," Dreamy said. "where is your family?"**

 **Timothy started crying again, "I don't know! We were separated when we landed in this dimension! I'm so scared!" he said.**

 **"Dreamy, stay with Timothy!" Smurfette called, climbing onto Feathers.**

 **"Where are you going, Smurfette?" Dreamy called back.**


	3. The Search For Timothy

**The Search For Timothy**

 **"Back to the village, I need to tell Papa Smurf about this poor boy." Smurfette answered Dreamy.**

 **"Stay safe, Smurfette." Dreamy said.**

 **Over at a run-down old castle, King Roland knocked on the door.**

 **From inside the castle, Azrael meowed which startled his master, the evil wizard, Gargamel.**

 **"Oh," Gargamel asked irritably. "now who can that be?"**

 **Gargamel answered his front door.**

 **"Good morning, kind sir," King Roland said to Gargamel. "I am King Roland the Second, I was wondering if you had seen the beloved son of my most benevolent knight, Sir Wallace O'Toole and his wife, my royal inventor, Lady Gwen O'Toole, his name is Timothy and he is seven-years-old."**

 **"What do I care that you lost a child?" Gargamel asked King Roland.**

 **Amy and Sofia came up to Gargamel.**

 **"If you would please help us," Amy requested of Gargamel. "then my parents' and grandfather's employers, the King and Queen of Enchancia will reward you handsomely."**

 **Gargamel was intrigued, "A reward you say?" he asked Amy and Sofia.**

 **"Yes." Sofia answered Gargamel.**

 **"What sort of reward are we talking about here?" Gargamel asked Amy and Sofia.**

 **"I am willing to pay you the reward of ten grand in gold if you help in our search for Timothy." King Roland answered Gargamel.**

 **"Throw in that pretty pink jewel and you've got a deal!" Gargamel said to King Roland, pointing at Sofia's amulet.**

 **"Oh! I never take off my amulet!" Sofia said to Gargamel.**

 _ **So**_ **, Cedric thought.** _ **this sorcerer has heard of the Amulet of Avalor... well, maybe I can team up with him.**_

 _ **I can**_ **'** _ **t believe that little brat won't hand over her amulet**_ **!** _ **Somehow I'll get it so I can get my hands on the smurfs**_ **! Gargamel thought.**

 **"Well, what's your name?" King Roland asked Gargamel.**

 **"My name is Gargamel, my king." Gargamel answered Roland.**

 **"Well, Gargamel," Queen Miranda said gently. "we must be going now."**

 **"Wait, my queen!" Cedric called.**

 **Miranda turned to the royal sorcerer, "What is it, Cedric?" she asked.**

 **"Why don't the rest of you go and look for the lad while I get to know Gargamel here?" Cedric asked the queen.**

 **"Are you sure, Cedric?" Miranda asked.**

 **"Yes, my queen." Cedric said.**

 **Back in the forest, Dreamy was growing frantic, while Timothy was growing fatigued.**

 _ **Oh**_ **,** _ **Smurfette**_ **, Dreamy thought nervously.** _ **how long are you going to be**_ **?**


	4. Reporting To Papa Smurf

**Reporting To Papa Smurf**

 **Feathers landed in the smurf village and Smurfette slid off her back.**

 **Smurfette began running through the village, looking for the village leader.**

 **Papa Smurf came out of his hut with Brainy Smurf by his side.**

 **"Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! You won't believe what Dreamy and I found in the forest just now!" Smurfette exclaimed.**

 **"What is it, Smurfette?" Papa asked.**

 **"Dreamy and I found a little boy who had lost his family... the little boy is in the forest." Smurfette answered Papa.**

 **Papa was now irritated.**

 **"And, where** _ **is**_ **Dreamy, Smurfette?" Papa asked.**

 **"Dreamy is still in the forest, I told him to stay with Timothy West Baker O'Toole." Smurfette answered Papa.**

 **"Dreamy is still out in the forest," Brainy exclaimed. "with a** _ **human boy**_ **no less!"**

 **"Now now, Brainy," Papa said. "take it easy."**

 **"That's right, Brainy, after all," Smurfette said. "** _ **I**_ **was the one who told Dreamy to stay with Timothy."**

 **"And who... or** _ **what**_ **is a Timothy?" Jokey Smurf asked, running up to Smurfette with one of his prank gift boxes in his hands.**

 **"That's the name of the boy I told Dreamy to stay with until his family was found." Smurfette answered Jokey.**

 **"That's not funny at all, a poor kid lost their family." Jokey commented.**

 **"Smurfette," Papa requested. "will you and Feathers mind taking me to where you and Dreamy found the boy?"**

 **"Yes I will, Papa Smurf." Smurfette answered.**

 **Papa and Smurfette climbed aboard Feathers's back quickly.**

 **Back in the forest, Dreamy noticed Timothy beginning to nod off.**

 **"I am so sorry, Dreamy, I just can't stay awake any longer." Timothy said, beginning to yawn.**

 **"No, Timothy! Don't fall asleep," Dreamy exclaimed. "please! Stay with me!"**

 **Feathers landed as Papa and Smurfette got off of the crane's back.**

 **"I... can't... stay... too... much... longer... Dreamy... I... don't... have... my... Liquid... Dawn... potion... on... me..." Timothy yawned, finally falling asleep.**

 **"Timothy? Timothy?" Dreamy asked, shaking the boy.**

 **"Dreamy, what has happened here?" Smurfette asked, she was** _ **more**_ **than just a little bit worried.**

 **"I tried to keep the boy awake, Smurfette," Dreamy said. "but he just couldn't keep his eyes open."**

 **"He just couldn't keep his eyes open? I wonder why that could be." Smurfette said to Dreamy.**

 **"Timothy said something about not having his Liquid Dawn potion on him," Dreamy answered Smurfette. "whatever that is."**

 **"I'll look it up when we get back to the village," Papa said. "right now, we had better see if we can find other humans who are like Timothy here."**


	5. Sorcery Team Up

**Sorcery Team Up**

 **Papa, Smurfette, and Dreamy were about to take off on Feathers.**

 **When they suddenly heard the sound of voices calling out Timothy's name.**

 **"Timmy! Bro," the smurfs could hear Amy calling. "where are you?"**

 **"Humans! Quick, my little smurfs," Papa called out. "we have got to hide!"**

 **Dreamy cocked his ear to hear better.**

 **"Timmy! Bro," Dreamy could hear Amy calling again. "where are you?"**

 **Timothy groggily opened his eyes.**

 **"Amy? Is that you, Sis?" Timothy asked, he was still half asleep.**

 **"Wait a minute, Papa Smurf!" Dreamy called.**

 **Papa turned his attention to Dreamy.**

 **"What is it, Dreamy?" Papa asked.**

 **"I think these are the humans that we are looking for!" Dreamy answered Papa.**

 **"How can you tell?" Papa asked Dreamy.**

 **"Timothy! Son," Dreamy could hear Wallace calling. "where are you?"**

 **"We told you that the boy lost his family, remember, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked.**

 **"Yes, yes, I remember," Papa answered Smurfette. "so, maybe those are the voices of his family members after all."**

 **Timothy rubbed his tired eyes, "Papa?" he asked.**

 **A group of people made its way through the forest.**

 **"Timmy Darling! Thank goodness we all found you!" Gwen exclaimed.**

 **"Mama!" Timothy exclaimed, racing to Gwen and the others.**

 **Back at Gargamel's hovel, Cedric was helping Gargamel with a smurf trap.**

 **"So," Cedric asked. "how did you come to learn of the Amulet of Avalor, Gargamel?"**

 **"Mummy told me stories all about it and the Ever Realm," Gargamel answered Cedric. "and, if I get my hands on it, I could have all the smurfs that Azrael and I can ever want in the entire smurf village!"**

 **"I've heard of smurfs," Cedric commented. "they are the little blue creatures which are used for turning base metals such as lead... into gold."**

 **"Exactly!" Gargamel told Cedric.**

 **"So, Gargamel?" Cedric asked.**

 **"What is it, Cedric?" Gargamel answered.**

 **"I was just thinking, would you like to work with me to try to swipe the Amulet of Avalor?" Cedric asked Gargamel.**

 **"Color me curious, what did you have in mind, Cedric?" Gargamel asked.**

 **"Well, Gargamel, if we get our hands on the Amulet of Avalor... then you can have all the smurfs you want for making gold!" Cedric commented.**

 **"Hmmm, very tempting... but, what's in it for you, Cedric?" Gargamel asked.**


	6. Ever Realm Legend (Smurflore)

**Ever Realm Legend (Smurflore)**

 **"Well, Gargamel," Cedric answered slyly. "what would be in this partnership for me... that's an easy answer, I intend to use the Amulet of Avalor to take over the Kingdom of Enchancia!"**

 **Back in the forest, the smurfs were leading Baileywick, Violet, and the other families who resided in Enchancia or around the Ever Realm back to their village.**

 **"Where are we going?" Sofia asked Papa.**

 **"We are going back to Smurf Village." Papa answered Sofia.**

 **"Then,** _ **why**_ **are we blindfolded?" Amber complained.**

 **"Miss Merryweather let me do some reading on smurfs, Amber," James pointed out. "and the smurf village's location must be kept well hidden, right, Papa Smurf?"**

 **"Right as rain, Prince... what is your name?" Papa asked.**

 **"My name is James." James answered the village leader.**

 **"Right as rain, Prince James." Papa said.**

 **Once they arrived at the smurf village, Sofia held hands with everyone else in her party minus Cedric and they all transformed into smurfs, smurfettes, and smurflings.**

 **"Incredible!" James exclaimed, looking at his smurf body.**

 **"How did this happen?" Amber asked.**

 **Papa came out of his house and laboratory.**

 **"If I may explain," Papa said to Amber. "if you've all come here from Enchancia on Earth in the Ever Realm, a parallel dimension to our own Earth... then the Amulet of Avalor is responsible for this."**

 **Sofia gasped in shock, "How do you know about my amulet, Papa Smurf?" she asked.**

 **"The Legends of the Amulet of Avalor and the Ever Realm have been passed down from smurf leader to smurf leader for generations," Papa told Sofia. "generation after generation."**

 **"I see." Sofia said.**

 **Gwen could see that Timothy was yawning.**

 **"Timmy Darling," Gwen shouted, tossing a flask. "heads up!"**

 **Timothy caught the flask and sipped from it.**

 **A red haired smurfling wearing pink like Sofia ran up to the conversing party.**

 **"Hi, Pappy Smurf, who are your friends?" the smurfling asked.**

 **"Actually, Sassette, these are Dreamy's new friends." Papa explained.**

 **"Would you like me to introduce you to them, Sassette?" Dreamy asked.**

 **"Wow, Dreamy," Sassette exclaimed. "I would** _ **love**_ **that!"**


	7. Ever Realm Legend (Wizardlore)

**Ever Realm Legend (Wizardlore)**

 **"This elderly smurf here is Baileywick, then, we have Violet, her daughters, Dorrie and Candice, Chef Andre, his daughter, Gwenevere, Gwenevere's husband, Wallace, and their children, Amy and Timothy, King Roland the Second, Queen Miranda, and their children, Princesses Amber and Sofia and Prince James." Dreamy introduced.**

 **"It is so wonderful to meet all of you... but wait," Sassette asked. "don't kings usually have royal sorcerers or sorceresses by their sides?"**

 **"If you are talking about Mister Cedric, Sassette," Sofia said. "then, we left him behind at this run-down looking old castle."**

 **"You mean to tell me that you left your royal sorcerer with Pappy Gargamel!" Sassette exclaimed.**

 **Timothy was uncertain, "Who is this 'Pappy Gargamel' you speak of?" he asked Sassette.**

 **"Gargamel is a very nasty wizard, Timothy," Smurfette answered. "so, it is best if you stay away from him."**

 **"Wow," Timothy exclaimed. "thanks for the warning, Smurfette!"**

 **Back at Gargamel's hovel, Cedric was helping Gargamel hatch a brilliant scheme.**

 **"I've got it," Cedric exclaimed. "that Timothy brat!"**

 **Gargamel put a potion ingredient down on his table.**

 **"Who?" Gargamel asked Cedric.**

 **"The little boy I was looking for with the royal family earlier," Cedric said to Gargamel. "he carries** _ **tremendous**_ **power!"**

 **Gargamel was now intrigued, "Tremendous power you say? Just how tremendous are you talking, Cedric?" he asked.**

 **"Tremendous enough for us to get our hands upon the Amulet of Avalor, Gargamel, so that you could have enough smurfs to make gold with..." Cedric began.**

 **"And, so** _ **you**_ **can finally have the power to take over Enchancia," Gargamel finished. "Cedric, I like the way you think!"**

 **Back at Smurf Village, Sassette noticed that Timothy was not looking too well.**

 **"Dreamy! Come quick!" Sassette called.**

 **Dreamy quickly ran to Sassette's location, "What is it?" he asked in a concerned voice.**

 **"Your new friend, Timothy," Sassette said to Dreamy. "well... he isn't looking so smurfy."**

 **"What? Oh my smurfness! Papa Smurf," Dreamy called. "come quickly!"**


	8. New Powers For Timothy

**New Powers For Timothy**

 **Papa ran to Sassette and Dreamy's location.**

 **"What is it, Dreamy?" Papa asked.**

 **"Look at Timothy," Dreamy said in terror. "he is surrounded by pink light and the light is making him appear lavender!"**

 **Papa looked at Timothy,** _ **still**_ **in smurf form, surrounded by the pink illumination.**

 **"This** _ **can**_ **'** _ **t**_ **be!" Papa exclaimed.**

 **"What is it, Papa Smurf? Oops!" a smurf exclaimed, tripping as he walked over to the location where the others were.**

 **"It is Princess Sofia, Clumsy," Papa answered. "she is using her Amulet of Avalor to restore Timothy's magical energy!"**

 **Brainy came up to the group.**

 **"Magical energy," Smurfette asked. "what is that, Papa Smurf?"**

 **"Smurfette, Smurfette, Smurfette," Brainy said, shaking his head. "magical energy is something that a mystical being like a sorcerer has... whether by birth, talisman, or knowledge."**

 **"I see." Smurfette said to Brainy.**

 **Timothy stopped glowing and opened his green eyes as Feathers flew up to the boy with a pouch of sunflower seeds in her beak.**

 **The crane set the pouch in front of Timothy, "Eat up, young smurf, you need your strength." she said.**

 **"Thank you, I... wait! How come I can talk to and understand you?" Timothy asked Feathers.**

 **"That is because your smurfette friend, Princess Sofia transferred a little of her amulet's magical energy to you," Feathers answered Timothy. "so, you now have every ability she has."**

 **Timothy looked over at Sofia, "Thank you." he said.**

 **"You're welcome, I also did research on Mermardians, and unlike Merroway Covians, Mermardians can only talk to sea animals... not both land animals** _ **and**_ **sea animals." Sofia said to Timothy.**

 **Timothy then took a look at Dorrie's cut on her right shoulder.**

 **"Oh! Dorrie! You're hurt," Timothy said. "here, let me take care of that for you."**

 **Timothy gently touched the wound on Dorrie's right shoulder.**

 **"Timothy! A new power manifested itself within you!" Dorrie exclaimed.**

 **"A new power? What is it, Dorrie?" Timothy asked, he was puzzled.**

 **"You can heal wounds now!" Sofia exclaimed, looking at Dorrie's right shoulder where the wound used to be.**

 **Timothy glanced at the spot where the wound used to be.**

 **"I can heal wounds? But** _ **how**_ **?" Timothy asked, he was amazed.**


	9. Gargamel Kidnaps Timothy

**Gargamel Kidnaps Timothy**

 **"It must have been during your sleep, Timothy." Candice observed.**

 **Everyone then held hands with Sofia and transformed back to human form.**

 **"I think I'm going to like these new powers." Timothy said.**

 **Unknown to Timothy, Wormwood had followed Sofia and the rest of her search party to Smurf Village.**

 **Back at Gargamel's hovel, Cedric had pulled out his crystal ball.**

 **"Nice crystal ball, Cedric," Gargamel commented. "I used to have one just like it... that is, until Papa Smurf ruined everything for me!"**

 **Wormwood flew into the hovel.**

 **"Cedric," Wormwood whispered. "I know the location of the smurf village, that is where you will be able to find the Amulet of Avalor."**

 **"Excellent job, Wormy!" Cedric whispered.**

 **"Thank you, Cedric," Wormwood said. "now, go and tell that bumbling idiot, Gargamel!"**

 **Wormwood flew off to keep an eye on things in the smurf village.**

 **"Gargamel! Gargamel," Cedric exclaimed. "my raven, Wormwood knows where the smurf village is!"**

 **"He does? Well! What are we waiting for," Gargamel asked Cedric. "let's go!"**

 **It didn't take long for the two wicked wizards to catch up to Wormwood.**

 **"It sure took you two bumblers long enough." Wormwood said to Cedric and Gargamel irritably.**

 **Gargamel grabbed Timothy by the hand, bound his hands behind his back, and then gagged him.**

 **"Help me! Sofia!" Timothy shouted in a muffled voice.**

 **"Timmy!" Amy shouted.**

 **Sofia withdrew her practice sword, "Let the boy go!" she ordered Gargamel.**

 **"Not until you give Cedric and me your amulet, Princess!" Gargamel told Sofia.**

 **"Like I told you before, Mister Gargamel," Sofia said. "I** _ **never**_ **take off my amulet!"**

 **"As you wish! Cedric," Gargamel ordered. "bring the boy!"**

 **"Right, Gargamel." Cedric agreed, picking up the bound and gagged Timothy.**

 **"Timothy!" Candice shouted.**

 **"Candice!" Timothy called in a muffled voice.**

 **The two evil wizards high tailed it back to Gargamel's hovel with Timothy in tow.**

 **"Timmy Darling! Oh no! He has been kidnapped!" Gwen exclaimed.**

 **"He was taken to Gargamel's!" Hefty Smurf exclaimed.**

 **"And all because I wouldn't hand over my amulet to Mister Cedric." Sofia said sourly.**

 **"Now now, Princess Sofia," Papa said gently. "please... don't lose hope."**

 **"That's right, Princess Sofia," Wallace said "we will get my son back."**

 **"Do you... do you think there's a chance, Wallace?" Gwen asked in a worried voice.**

 **"There is** _ **always**_ **a chance, Gwen, as long as one can think." Wallace answered.**


	10. Sneaking Out Of Smurf Village

**Sneaking Out Of Smurf Village**

 **"I hope you're right, Wallace, I really do." Chef Andre sighed.**

 **Later on at Gargamel's hovel, Timothy was ungagged and unbound.**

 **"What do you want me for, Mister... who are you?" Timothy asked Gargamel.**

 **"I am Gargamel." Gargamel answered Timothy.**

 **Timothy began to have a memory.**

 **In Timothy's memory, Dreamy was introducing Sassette to Timothy and his party.**

 **"This elderly smurf here is Baileywick, then, we have Violet, her daughters, Dorrie and Candice, Chef Andre, his daughter, Gwenevere, Gwenevere's husband, Wallace, and their children, Amy and Timothy, King Roland the Second, Queen Miranda, and their children, Princesses Amber and Sofia and Prince James." Dreamy introduced.**

 **"It is so wonderful to meet all of you... but wait," Sassette asked. "don't kings usually have royal sorcerers or sorceresses by their sides?"**

 **"If you are talking about Mister Cedric, Sassette," Sofia said. "then, we left him behind at this run-down looking old castle."**

 **"You mean to tell me that you left your royal sorcerer with Pappy Gargamel!" Sassette exclaimed.**

 **Timothy was uncertain, "Who is this 'Pappy Gargamel' you speak of?" he asked Sassette.**

 **"Gargamel is a very nasty wizard, Timothy," Smurfette answered. "so, it is best if you stay away from him."**

 **"Wow," Timothy exclaimed. "thanks for the warning, Smurfette!"**

 **Timothy then came out of his memory.**

 **"What's wrong, Brat?" Gargamel asked Timothy.**

 **"Smurfette told me about you," Timothy said to Gargamel. "she said that you were a nasty wizard... plus... she warned me to stay away from you!"**

 **"Aw, my Smurfette does say the sweetest things about her beloved father." Gargamel said, pretending to be teary-eyed.**

 **"What are you talking about?" Cedric asked Gargamel.**

 **"You mean to tell me, Cedric the Sensational," Gargamel laughed. "you didn't know that I created Smurfette?"**

 **"No." Cedric answered Gargamel.**

 **Gargamel told Cedric the entire story of how he created Smurfette in order to lure the smurfs into his grasp.**

 **Back at the smurf village at around midnight that night, Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice in smurfette form were sneaking out to try to perfect their plan to rescue Timothy from Gargamel and Cedric.**

 **"Now, everyone, smurf-toe quietly," Sofia whispered to Dorrie and Candice. "we don't want to wake anysmurf up."**

 **Sofia quickly picked up Smurf language from Papa, Smurfette, and Dreamy.**

 **"Especially..." Dorrie whispered.**

 **"What's smurfing on out here?" a voice whispered.**

 **Sofia, Candice, and Dorrie froze when they heard the voice's speaker.**

 **It was Dreamy.**

 **"Dreamy! Hi." Dorrie whispered, pretending to be casual.**

 **"What's smurfing on out here?" Dreamy whispered.**

 **"We are all going to transform back to our human forms." Sofia explained to Dreamy.**

 **"But why?" Dreamy asked.**

 **"Because, Dreamy," Candice whispered. "Sofia, Dorrie, and I are going back to that run-down old castle to rescue Timothy."**

 **"Not without us you're not!" Dreamy whispered to Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice who were all** _ **immediately**_ **taken off guard by Dreamy's words.**

 **"** _ **Us**_ **? Who else is tagging along?" Sofia asked Dreamy in a low whisper.**

 **Suddenly, a smurfette with black hair, brown eyes, wearing a long short puffy sleeved chartreuse nightgown and matching slippers appeared from behind Dreamy's back.**

 **"Amy?" Candice, Sofia, and Dorrie asked in whispers of amazed unison.**

 **"Timmy is my brother and Isle of Dreams Protector teammate," Amy whispered. "you can** _ **bet**_ **that I would go to the ends of the earth... whether we are in this dimension or in our own dimension in the Ever Realm."**

 **"And if it wasn't for me," Dreamy said in a guilty tone of voice. "Timothy would still be here with all of you."**

 **"Now, everyone, hold hands and whisper 'I wish to be human'," Sofia whispered. "and my amulet will do the rest."**

 **Amy, Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and Dreamy all held hands, "I wish to be human." they whispered.**

 **The Amulet of Avalor transformed Dreamy, Candice, Dorrie, Sofia, and Amy to human form.**


	11. Marco Columbus (Rescue Plan)

**Marco Columbus (Rescue Plan)**

 **When Dreamy opened his eyes, he looked at himself with Amy's hand mirror.**

 **In his human form, Dreamy had fair skin, black-brown hair, and sky blue eyes.**

 **Dreamy's clothing consisted of a maroon red tunic, black belt with a gold buckle, gray pants, and black ankle length boots, his age was that of an older teen, roughly 14-years-old to 18-years-old.**

 **"Looking good, Dreamy." Sofia commented.**

 **"Dreamy? For now, just call me Marco Columbus, Princess Sofia." the teenage human Dreamy or Marco corrected.**

 **"Okay,** _ **Marco**_ **," Dorrie said. "we need you to come up with a plan to get into Gargamel's hovel."**

 **"If I know Gargamel," Marco said. "he probably has his cat, Azrael on guard duty."**

 **"I've got an idea," Sofia suggested. "we can make a copy of my amulet using the** _ **doppler duplicato**_ **spell!"**

 **Candice took out her staff and pointed it at Sofia's neck.**

 **Candice:** _ **Doppler**_ **;** __

 _ **Duplicato**_ **!**

 **A second Amulet of Avalor with a pink jewel appeared on the ground next to Marco's feet.**

 **Sofia then took off her** _ **real**_ **amulet, "Here, Marco, put this in your pocket for safekeeping." she said as she picked up the fake and donned it.**

 **Marco put the** _ **real**_ **Amulet of Avalor into his tunic pocket.**

 **"Your amulet is safe with me, Princess Sofia." Marco said.**

 **"Excellent, now that we have a plan," Amy said. "let's go get my brother back."**

 **Back at Gargamel's hovel, Gargamel was brewing up a potion that would keep Cedric from getting cursed by Sofia's amulet.**


	12. Rescue Plan In Action

**Rescue Plan In Action**

 **Around an hour later, Gargamel handed Cedric a flask containing the curse prevention formula inside it.**

 **Cedric drank the potion, unaware that a rescue plan had been cooked up by Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, Amy, and Dreamy.**

 **"How do you feel now, Cedric?" Gargamel asked.**

 **"I feel good," Cedric answered Gargamel. "good enough to know that I won't be cursed by the Amulet of Avalor."**

 **Suddenly, a knock came from the front door.**

 **Gargamel went to open the door, "What do you want?" he asked the disguised Dreamy.**

 **"I am a trader from a distant land," Marco said to Gargamel. "and I just might have some rare and magical artifacts here that just might be pleasing to your eye."**

 **"What's your name?" Gargamel asked Marco.**

 **"Columbus is the name... Marco Columbus." Marco answered Gargamel.**

 **"What artifacts do you happen to have with you, Mister Columbus?" Gargamel asked as Cedric came up to the door, he was also interested in what the traveler had to offer.**

 **"What do you have to offer, my good man?" Cedric asked Marco.**

 **"Come here, my young Romani in purple and pink." Marco said, beckoning to Sofia to come forward.**

 **Sofia walked to Marco's side, "At your service, Mister Columbus." she said.**

 **"I have this beautiful pink gemmed amulet," Marco said. "for you gents, fifty gold pieces."**

 **"Gargamel and I are interested in buying it, what's your price again?" Cedric asked Marco as Sofia took off the fake Amulet of Avalor and handed it to the trader.**

 **"Fifty gold pieces." Marco reminded Cedric.**

 **Amy looked at Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice.**

 **"Go you three," Amy whispered. "go, go, go!"**

 **"Amy," Candice asked. "what are you planning to do?"**

 **"Marco is not just a traveling merchant, he is also the leader of a Roma gypsy band," Amy whispered to Candice. "I am Katia, the dancer of the group, I'll distract Gargamel and Cedric with my dancing... while you three rescue Timmy as Marco trades our fake Amulet of Avalor to the sorcerers."**

 **"Good plan, Amy." Dorrie said.**

 **"Yes," Candice added. "but how are we going to pull it off?"**

 **Marco got his gold from Cedric and Cedric and Gargamel got the fake Amulet of Avalor from Marco.**

 **"I know how," Marco whispered to Sofia, Amy, Dorrie, and Candice. "follow my lead, my gypsy band!"**

 **"Okay, Marco!" the four girls whispered back.**


	13. Rhythm of the Tambourine

**Rhythm of the Tambourine**

 **Marco dug out five tambourines, handed one to each, Candice, Amy, Dorrie, and Sofia and they began to sing as Scruple came out of the hovel.**

 **Sofia, Dorrie, Marco, and Candice:** _ **Come one**_ **;**

 _ **Come all**_ **;**

 **Marco:** _ **Hurry**_ **,** _ **hurry**_ **-** _ **here**_ **'** _ **s your chance**_ **;**

 _ **See the mystery and romance**_ **;**

 **Sofia, Dorrie, Marco, and Candice:** _ **Come one**_ **;**

 _ **Come all**_ **;**

 **Marco:** _ **See the finest girl enchant**_ **;**

 _ **Make an entrance to entrance**_ **;**

 _ **Dance**_ **,** _ **La Katia**_ **;**

 _ **Dance**_ **!**

 **Amy appeared in her Katia disguise.**

 **Katia:** _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **soldier boy**_ **;**

 _ **I see how you stare**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **butcher man**_ **;**

 _ **I see you admire**_ **;**

 _ **Come gather**_ **'** _ **round**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **Jacques and Pierre**_ **;**

 _ **Come see me dance**_ **;**

 _ **To the rhythm of the tambourine**_ **;**

 _ **Flash of an ankle**_ **;**

 _ **Flip of a skirt**_ **;**

 _ **Feel them excite**_ **;**

 _ **Inflame and inspire**_ **;**

 _ **Come see me dance**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **what can it hurt**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s just a dance**_ **;**

 _ **To the rhythm of the tambourine**_ **;**

 **Gargamel, Scruple, and Cedric were all enchanted by Amy's dance moves while Sofia, Candice, and Dorrie went inside to rescue Timothy.**

 **Cedric:** _ **This girl**_ **,** _ **who is she**_ **;**

 **Gargamel:** _ **This girl**_ **,** _ **who is she**_ **;**

 **Scruple:** _ **This girl**_ **,** _ **who is she**_ **;**

 **Cedric:** _ **She dances like the devil himself**_ **;**

 **Gargamel:** _ **She dances like an angel**_ **;**

 **Scruple:** _ **An angel**_ **;**

 **Cedric:** _ **But with such fire**_ **;**

 **Gargamel:** _ **Such fire**_ **;**

 **Cedric, Gargamel, and Scruple:** _ **Who is she**_ **;**

 **Katia:** _ **Men of Belgium**_ **;**

 _ **Before we get old**_ **;**

 _ **Come feel the heat**_ **;**

 _ **Come taste the desire**_ **;**

 _ **Feel them within you**_ **;**

 _ **Crimson and gold**_ **;**

 _ **Gold like the coins**_ **;**

 _ **You will toss into my tambourine**_ **;**

 _ **When I dance**_ **;**

 _ **To the rhythm of the tambourine**_ **!**

 **Meanwhile inside the hovel, Dorrie found an unmoving Timothy lying flat on his back on the floor.**

 **"Candice! Sofia," Dorrie whispered. "I found him! I found Timothy!"**

 **Sofia and Candice raced to Dorrie's location.**

 **"Good work, Dorrie." Candice whispered.**

 **Sofia saw that Timothy was unmoving.**

 **"Timothy's not breathing! He's not... dead... is he?" Sofia asked.**

 **Dorrie checked Timothy for a heartbeat and a pulse, "No, Sofia, he isn't dead." she answered.**

 **"Thank goodness." Sofia whispered.**

 **"But how can someone be asleep...** _ **without**_ **breathing?" Candice asked in an uneasy voice.**

 **Suddenly, the threesome heard loud meowing coming from behind them and turned to see Azrael staring them down.**

 **"Uh-oh! I think we're in trouble," Sofia said to Dorrie and Candice. "I get the feeling that we've just met Azrael... and I can't talk to him without my amulet."**

 **"Don't worry, Sofia," Dorrie said. "Candice and I still have our amulets!"**

 **"You and Dorrie get Timothy out of here," Candice said to Sofia. "I'll distract Azrael with my amulet!"**


	14. The Curse Upon Timothy

**The Curse Upon Timothy**

 **"You got it, Candice." Sofia said, she and Dorrie grabbing a still stationary Timothy and heading straight for the hovel door.**

 **Candice then used the light from her amulet to distract Azrael so Dorrie and Sofia could get away with Timothy in tow.**

 **Dorrie and Sofia reached the door to the hovel but were soon met by Gargamel and Cedric.**

 **"Oh no," Sofia said. "we are trapped! What are we going to do now, Dorrie?"**

 **"It's okay," Cedric said. "you three gypsies are free to leave with the boy."**

 **"That's right," Gargamel added. "Cedric and I have what we need!"**

 **Candice stopped distracting Azrael with her amulet's light and followed Dorrie and Sofia out with Timothy.**

 **Once back in the forest, Marco handed Sofia's amulet back to her.**

 **"Here's your amulet, Sofia." Marco said.**

 **Sofia put the Amulet of Avalor around her neck and held hands with Amy, who had Timothy on her back, Candice, Dorrie, and Marco.**

 **"I wish to be a smurf." they all said.**

 **The Amulet of Avalor began to glow and before they all knew it, Amy, Tomothy, Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, and Dreamy were all back in smurf form.**

 **Once back at the smurf village, Amy set Timothy down on the ground when a male voice rang out.**

 **"Princess Sofia! Where have all of you been?" the voice asked.**

 **"It's Mister Baileywick!" Amy whispered.**

 **Sofia stepped forward, "We had to rescue Timothy." she told Baileywick honestly.**

 **Suddenly, Brainy and Papa came out of their huts.**

 **"And where** _ **is**_ **Timothy?" Brainy asked.**

 **Amy led Papa and Brainy to Timothy's location.**

 **"It can't be!" Papa exclaimed.**

 **Chef Andre, Gwen, and the other smurfs came out of their huts.**

 **"What is it? Oh no! Timothy!" Chef Andre exclaimed.**

 **"I am not even going to lie to you, Andre," Papa said. "your grandson has been cursed by petrification... but don't worry, a little mandrake root should return him to normal."**


	15. The Mandrake Cure

**The Mandrake Cure**

 **While in his lab, the smurf leader mixed the cure.**

 **When Handy entered Papa's lab in a tizzy.**

 **"Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" Handy shouted nervously.**

 **The Leader of Smurf Village looked up from his work.**

 **"What is it, Handy?" Papa asked.**

 **"There isn't much time before the petrafication spell on the boy becomes permanent!" Handy exclaimed, less nervous.**

 **"Oh! My smurfness," Papa shouted, grabbing the antidote. "come on, Handy! We have got to hurry!"**

 **A few minutes later, the mandrake potion had been applied.**

 **Timothy opened his green eyes.**

 **"Thank you for the rescue, Papa Smurf." Timothy said.**

 **"You're quite welcome, young man." Papa said to Timothy.**

 **A few hours later, Timothy awoke in his bedroom in Enchancia Castle.**


	16. Discovery Of The Fake Amulet

**Discovery Of The Fake Amulet**

 _ **Whoa**_ **!** _ **Was that**_ **...** _ **a dream**_ **?** _ **Or did I really go to another dimension**_ **? Timothy thought.**

 **Timothy got out of bed and dressed quickly.**

 **Over in his workshop, Cedric and Wormwood were looking at their prize, the Amulet of Avalor, unaware that** _ **this**_ **Amulet of Avalor was in fact a fake.**

 **"Here it is, Wormy," Cedric said. "the Amulet of Avalor."**

 **"Well, what are you waiting for," Wormwood urged Cedric. "put it on."**

 **Cedric put the amulet on.**

 **"I wish to be small." Cedric said.**

 **"Nothing's happening." Wormwood said to Cedric.**

 **"Once again, Amulet, I wish to be small." Cedric said.**

 **Again, nothing happened.**

 **"What is wrong with this amulet?" Wormwood asked.**

 **"It can't be!** _ **This**_ **Amulet of Avalor is a fake! That gypsy leader from the other dimension must've put one over on me! Oh! Merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric exclaimed.**

 **Wormwood recalled Marco Columbus.**

 **"Gypsy leader nothing, Cedric! It was that lowdown Dreamy Smurf! He had been disguised by the** _ **real**_ **Amulet of Avalor!" Wormwood reprimanded.**

 **"You're right, Wormy! Oh, just wait until I get my hands on that little blue trickster the next time we go to that dimension!" Cedric yelled.**

 **Back in the smurf village, Dreamy looked out of his window and smiled, "Until we smurf again, Timothy." he sighed, he was happy to have made a friend who was a lot like he was.**

 **"Oh, Dreamy! Hefty, Smurfette, the smurflings, and I are going to pick smurfberries," Greedy called. "would you like to come with us?"**

 **"You bet your bottom smurf I would!" Dreamy exclaimed, racing fast outside his hut with two berry buckets in his hands.**


End file.
